


Libre como un pájaro entre mis manos.

by Infegno



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Canon-Typical Violence, Doncel Jaskier, Dry Orgasm, Fellatio, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier is an idiot intelligent, King Geralt z Rivii, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prince Jaskier, Wild Geralt z Rivii, Wild Sex, jaskier being jaskier, stupid situations
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infegno/pseuds/Infegno
Summary: Jaskier no se va a hacer el mártir, que lo echaran de la familia Real a los 7 años por nacer con útero fue casi una bendición. Su única preocupación hasta ahora ha sido hacer sus deberes en el establo para buscar un jornal y escapar de novios cornudos.Hasta que el rey llama por él y es obligado a viajar al reino enemigo para ser una de las rameras del barbaro y salvaje rey De Rivia.No sabe qué esperar y tiene miedo del destino que le espera, demasiados rumores rodean a Rivia, sus monstruos, magia y... brujos. Muchos brujos. Tal vez, lo que peor lleva es que su culo es vírgen. .
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⇨Este fanfic irá a su propio ritmo, nada de acelerar laa cosas. 
> 
> ⇨Jaskier es un doncel (hombre que puede embarazarse).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier se entera de algo... importante.

La precaria mesa de madera se tambalea con violencia y Jaskier grita, por supuesto que grita pero con indignación. 

—Haces trampa. —Vocifera, su dedo acusando al hombre frente a él. 

—Y una mierda. —Sisea Phil, el jefe de establos, su panza apretada en la sucia camisa, sus ojos castaños entrecerrados hacia Jaskier y los labios en una sonrisa burlona. 

El resto de la mesa ríe, tan estúpidos y borrachos como Jaskier si no se le hubiera caído el maldito baso al suelo. Pese a que ríen a carcajadas escandalosas, los caballos a sus alrededores ni se inmutan, tan acostumbrados a ellos como a él, tan ruidoso como siete. 

—No sabes hacer trampa. — Su voz aún se eleva sobre la de ellos, se vuelve a sentar sobre el pequeño taburete cojo mientras recoge el puñado de cartas de la mesa. 

—¿Y tú si, cabeza hueca? —A su lado, el mozo de escuadras le da un codazo directo a las costillas que Jaskier devuelve en forma de pisotón. 

—¡Por supuesto que si! 

—¡Anda ya! —Gritan algunos. 

Cierra sus ojos azules con exasperación y pasa la mano exageradamente por su pelo rizado y húmedo de sudor hacia atrás. La barbilla hacia arriba solo recibe más miradas de burla hasta que vuelve a abrir el pico. 

—Llevo tres rondas haciéndolo y no os habéis dado cuenta ninguno, idiotas. —Sonríe de lado, pasando a reírse a carcajadas ruidosas al ver la cara de los demás. 

Los hombres exigen que se les devuelvan las monedas cosa que ignora deliberadamente y elige volver a empezar la ronda, prometiendo una botella de licor entera la próxima tarde. Con la promesa del licor, las risas vuelven a comenzar y Jaskier se une a ellos. 

Y aquí, en los malolientes establos y rodeado de vida, se siente en su ambiente natural. Convivir con estas personas se le hace tan fácil como respirar, si ignoras el olor a caca de caballo y sudor concentrado, incluyendo el suyo propio. Él ayuda en los establos y, aunque le pagan poco, le encanta el ambiente. 

Vuelven a gritar en coro cuando uno de ellos gana y otro debe entregar la bolsa de monedas. Trás un par de horas con el sol cayendo y habiéndose asentado el alcohol, se empiezan a relajar. 

—La hija del pescadero está preñada. —Comenta Murray a su derecha. 

—¿Quién? ¿Melanie? —Pregunta. 

—Yo me enteré, por el pescadero que persiguió al amante por el bazar. —Responden a su izquierda. —Logró quitarle un trozo de oreja antes de que el chico gritara que se iban a casar. 

Hay un par de murmullos y Jaskier traga, recordando el par de revolcones que ha tenido con la chica en el pajar. 

—Me han dicho... —comienza Phil, sus expresión neutral, su voz baja— que han visto al rey de buen humor. 

Los ojos van hacia Jaskier, que alza una ceja sin levantar su mirada azul de las cartas. No contesta al momento, demasiado concentrado en intentar ver la carta de Murray. 

—¿Se le ha roto una tripa? —Pregunta sin prestar atención. 

—No, pero deberías tener cuidado, Jaskier. —La voz de Phil se vuelve tensa y el nombrado lo mira sin inmutarse. 

Ya lo sabe y la experiencia lo dice. El buen humor del rey significa un pequeño gran problema en el futuro expresamente hecho para él pero ¿el qué? Aún no le ha llegado un mensaje, una órden o un castigo. Entrecierra los ojos, las cartas bailando entre sus dedos, deberia de tener cuidado o tal vez enterarse de lo que trama. Es cierto que el viejo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente y es sospechoso. 

El mozo más jóven mira sin comprender, bueno, es normal. Bueno, solo el viejo gordo sabe que el tipo a su lado, con la blusa marrón y los pantalones llenos de estiércol, es el príncipe Julian. Solo unos pocos saben que el niño inquieto que se dajaba las rodillas en cada carrera y gritaba obscenidades a las doncellas era el príncipe. Él mismo se olvida que lo es, tan distraído fuera de las cosas del palácio. Tampoco se sorprende, la familia real lo ha echado del palácio y vive al pie del pueblo en las chozas de los criados. 

El único que recuerda su existencia es... su padre, el rey, para amargarle la vida. Claro que si, culpalo por nacer con útero, pedazo de viejo estúpido. Lo bueno de que lo hayan echado es que no tiene que hacer acto de presencia en la fiestas y demás menesteres. Es como si no existiera y puede vagar por cuanta falda quiera. 

Lo rumores en el pueblo dicen que el rey lo tiene escondido en una torre, otros que lo ha matado por tal vergüenza de ser un doncel y otros que se ha suicidado por la pena. ¿Qué pena? No lo entiende, pero bueno, si que tienen imaginación estas personas. 

A continuación, Murray empieza a contar que han visto a grupos del reino barbaro marchar por pueblos colindantes y la conversación fluye a los rumores de una posible guerra con el reino de Rivia. Por supuesto que ya sabe sobre la posible guerra, recuerda haber visto a su padre gritar en plena reunión de consejeros porque no conseguía frenar a los bárbaros. Es posible que no debería de haber estado por el despacho pero, si no lo han visto, no ha estado ahí. 

Estaba un poco preocupado, tan hijo de puta como es su padre, hubiera mandado a Jaskier a la guerra con tal de quitarlo de enmedio. Así que debía enterarse de primera mano como estaba yendo el asunto.

—¿Sabéis lo de Ferdinand? —Pregunta entredientes con una sonrisa aguda, su voz irónica. 

Todos callan, el chisme en su estado más puro. Incluso las chicas que deben recoger sus ropas, se vuelven a mirarlo. 

—Su tio lo pilló violando a una chica y le ha cortado el pene. — Y se desatan los gritos mientras Jaskier ríe a carcajadas. 

La tarde se disulve entre el alcohol, las risas y las pocas tareas que quedan que hacer. A Jaskier le toca el turno de noche en el establo que se resume en date un par de paseos, dale la cena a los animales, cierra las puertas y asegurate de no dejar que el perro muerda al cambio de guardia. Normalmente es bastante aburrido por lo que deja que el perro, Panchito, un perro negruzco de tamaño mediano, corretee mientras se asegura de que todos los caballos están en su debido sitio. 

Silba algo por lo bajo, una melodía que lleva todo el día picando su mente. Sus ojos azules se mueven entre ver como Panchito espera pacientemente a que la pequena puerta dónde el guardia entra se abra y en ver si los caballos están en el establo correspondiente. Hay algunos animales que lo reconocen y se remueven en su sitios, otros ya están casi para dormir. Se arrasca la barbilla mientras se acerca para apagar una antorcha y ¿Nn? ¿Por qué está la sección para caballos de invitados preparada? Tres puestos con forraje, agua y comida...

Gira sobre los talones y mira directamente por dónde debe entrar en breve el guardia que acaba su turno. Entrecierra los ojos, ese tiene que saber algo. Se acerca a paso ligero y le toca la cabeza a Pancho que se coloca detrás mientras abre la pequeña puerta de madera y asoma la cabeza. ¿Y el guardia? El gran portón de madera está sola y la oscuridad de la noche hace que poco o nada se vea entre los árboles frondosos que delinean y protegen el camino a la carretera. Es normal que en esta pequeña puerta no haya nadie, los guardias se colocan estratégicamente entre el pilar que da hacia el gran portón doble de roble, que es la entrada oficial. Pero nadie la custodia... tampoco recuerda que hayan hecho un cambio. 

Jaskier vuelve a meter la cabeza y cierra la puerta, confundido. Se aleja a pasos perezosos de la pequeña puerta mientras bosteza. Es raro pero no es su asunto, de todos modos. 

Y así, comienza su noche, sentado en una silla comiéndose una manzana verde mientras observa a Pancho buscar ratas o piedras... o guardias. Realmente, ¿qué mierda con los guardias? Jaskier resopla, mira al cielo negro con el crepitar de las antorchas de fondo y-

—Maldita sea, Pancho, ¿eso ha sido un pedo? —Jadea, sus ojos azules en el perro que lo mira con las orejas erguidas antes de que vuelva a pedorrearse. —Ya sabía que no debía darte de mis judías...

Pancho se levanta de golpe, lo suficientemente rápido para que Jaskier patee el sueño a un lado, mientras mira hacia el portón grande hacia su derecha. Su postura en guardia y ancha, está escuchando algo serio. Los ojos azules se mueven al portón mientras se quita las manos de detrás de su cabeza y se levanta del suelo dónde estaba echado. Camina hacia Pancho y escucha el suave golpeteo de cascos, tres caballos, no, ¿cuatro? 

Es bien entrada la madrugada, ¿quién viene? Las puertas de madera crujen cuando intentan empujar pero están cerradas, las cejas de Jaskier se elevan y espera. Cuatro golpes resuenan contra la madera y corre a quitar el tronco que asegura las puertas, es una señal segura. Tira de una de ellas para abrirla hacia adentro, el resoplido de los caballos es lo primero que escucha y lo siguiente es un gruñido del estupido jefe de los guardias que lo mira con los ojos en llamas, metafóricamente hablando. El tipo es más bien idiota, frío y un estúpido con aires de grandeza que no le gusta el jabón, es decir, Jaskier no tiene nada en su contra pero, ew. 

El primer caballo grisáceo es del estúpido y los otros tres no los reconoce. Se apoya en el borde de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un pie trás el otro. Son unos caballos enormes y con patas robustas, un pelaje grueso y con montones de sacos y petates atados...Esos caballos no son de por aquí. Sus ojos van hacia los jinetes, tan grandes como los caballos. Tienen una capa negra enorme y las caras no las ve pero sabe que por los hombros anchas y robustos, son hombres. 

Los caballos entran y él debe volver a empujar la maldita puerta a su sitio. Sinceramente, se muere por preguntar quienes son pero cuando se da la vuelta lo único que ve es a Dren, las cejas juntas y la mandíbula apretada. Bueno, esto es un nuevo récord, Jaskier aún no ha abierto la boca y ya está enfadado. Wow. 

—Buenas noches, oh, gran señor Dren. —Tararea, su voz aguda mientras sus brazos se elevan al cielo y camina hacia el patio. 

El jefe de la guardia para frente a él. 

—¿Por qué las puertas no estaban abiertas? —El hombre con los dientes apretados mientras Jaskier hace el papel de tonto. 

—Porque estaba durmiendo. 

—¿Y por qué estabas durmiendo, pedazo de inútil? —La voz de Dren se alza más, Jaskier inspira. 

¿Por qué no esta gritando? Dren siempre grita hasta el punto de parecer que su garganta saldrá volando. El hombre gira su cabeza hacia los tres hombres que esperan en el suelo sujetando a sus caballos de las riendas. Jaskier lame su labio inferior, esas personas tienen que ser importantes. 

—Porque es de noche. —La respuesta la acompaña una sonrisa idiota. 

—Eres un bastardo indisciplinado, —Jaskier le sonríe, Dren achina los ojos—...un bastardo irrespetuoso y... —Hace crecer la sonrisa hasta enseñar los dientes mientras sus ojos azules obsevan la furia—... y ...¡Un pedazo de mierda que no conoce su lugar! 

Esquiva el puñetazo a su cara hábilmente con media reverencia mientras bordea al hombre con un tarareo. Hay un resoplido por algún lado pero Jaskier lo ignora y camina alegremente hacia los desconocidos. 

—Buenas noches, mis señores. —Saluda, el buen humor en su tono. —Si me dan las riendas de sus caballos, me encargaré de su cuidado y podrán marchar a dónde tenga que ir con aquel dolor de culo de allí. 

Hay unos segundos  
de silencio, nadie se mueve a excepción de Dren que camina hacia ellos. 

—Pedazo de mierd... 

Los tres le tienden las riendas, presumiblemente casi a la vez. Parpadea en silencio antes de agarrar las tres riendas. 

—Muchas gracias, caballeros.

Los caballos le siguen diligentemente aún recuperando las respiraciones. Los lleva a sus puestos y se encarga de ellos mientras intenta poner oreja pero solo escucha como Dren se disculpa porque el supuesto mozo de cuadras tiene retraso y, auch, eso ha dolido. No dicen nombre, ni asuntos. Solo se alejan en silencio. 

Frunce el ceño mientras desmonta los paquetes que llevan los caballos y los apila fuera en la puerta del puesto. No urga, hace un trabajo rápido, desmonta lonas, sacos y lo que sea que haya más. La silla queda limpia y él se inclina para buscar la hebilla que la asegura a su lugar. Solo que su mano queda suspendida cuando sus ojos encuentran un escudo que ya ha visto antes. Su respiración se relentiza antes de inspirar.

No jodas. 

¿Qué diablos? 

El escudo del Reino de Rivia. 

•••

Está inmensamente preocupado por su propio pellejo cuando, a la mañana siguiente, un mensajero busca a gritos a un tal "juskian" porque el rey lo ha mandado a buscar. Es más fácil resumir que ha estado dándole esquinazo al muchacho media mañana que explicar que ha estado toda la mañana bajo las faldas de una muchacha. 

Así que aquí está parado en mitad del gran lugar, su espalda recta y una mano trás ella trás llegar con un paseo tranquilo y sobrado para pararse más allá de lo que dicta la reglas de conducta, justo trás acabar la línea de losas blancas. 

—No deberías de haberme citado en palácio—comenta distraído mientras se mira las uñas— ya sabes, podrías haber ido a los establos dónde llevo 17 años viviendo y dónde, recalco, has asegurado que es mi lugar. 

El viejo no dice nada, sentado sobre el trono, arriba de todo. Siente su mirada escrutadora, tan llena de asco como siempre. Deja de mirarse la tierra de debajo de las uñas y alza la mirada directamente a los ojos de su padre. Las patas de gallo son más pronunciadas que la ultima vez y hay un leven tirón en los labios, ¿es eso una sonrisa? ¿Qué demonio se ha arrastrado del infierno? 

—Toda tu mala educación, hoy, me es indiferente. 

Estrecha los ojos hacia el viejo que se levanta del trono, la calma en sus movimientos hace que sus vellos se pongan de punta. Hay un sentido de urgencia en su garganta, Jaskier intenta tragar y seguir pareciendo indiferente, cosa que claramente consigue si ha visto bien el tic de la ceja del viejo. 

—No lo voy alargar demasiado...—Hay una pausa larga y Jaskier le alza una ceja mientras inclina la cabeza a la izquierda. 

El viejo está sonriendo mientras mira hacia un lado. 

—¿Y? Venga, no seas dramático. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Resopla, las manos ahora en sus caderas, exasperado. 

—Tu boda será mañana. 

—¿Iieeh? —El sonido agudo ha sido involuntario, lo admite. No cualquiera se puede mantener indiferente con la noticia. 

¿Se ha vuelto loco? 

—Si, bueno, lo que quieras. ¿Me puedo ir ya? —Hace un gesto vago con su mano hacia la puerta. 

Su padre se gira para mirarlo de frente, su ojos rígidos y una sonrisa tétrica. Mierda, esto se está poniendo feo. 

—Los guardias tienen órden de acabar contigo si pones un solo pie fuera de esta sala...Julian. 

Jaskier, es Jaskier. Piensa irritado. 

—¿Y con quién mierda me voy a casar? —Pregunta exasperado, su brazos en un arco exagerado. 

—Con el rey bárbaro de Rivia. 

...mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún me estoy adaptando a las personalidades de estos bebés uwu pero llegaré a ello


	2. Capítulo 2

Hay un jadeo que corta el silencio ante la noticia, quiere pensar que no ha jadeado él porque el guardia tras su padre también ha perdido el equilibrio y lucha por volver a su postura. Parpadea demasiado rápido hacia la vista de cuerpo completo de su padre, que se ve tan complacido y no puede notarlo porque en su maldita cabeza sigue resonando que se va a casar, ¡que se va a casar!, con ...con…

―¿Qué? ―Murmura, su propia voz sonando ajena.

―Tu matrimonio será en dos días, felicidades. ―La voz de su padre es lo suficientemente divertida para que Jaskier apriete la mandíbula.

Sus manos se sienten frías y su corazón demasiado fuerte, vale, vale. Respira, respira porque vas a acabar en el suelo. Se siente sin fuerza y su garganta apretada. Traga y alza la barbilla y mira a viejo con las cejas alzadas. Su cuerpo sin fuerza se siente de repente demasiado activo y caliente. 

―Vaya...―Murmura, sus ojos moviéndose a la ventana a su izquierda y siente que una sonrisa crece sin poder evitarlo. ―Jamás pensé tener este honor. 

Cuando vuelve sus ojos al hombre, este ya no parece tan divertido pero su valentía y estupidez crecen proporcionalmente en situaciones de peligro.

―No te equivoques, Julian. Tu papel es para ser una de las tantas vulgares rameras de ese bárbaro, tal y como te mereces. Aquí diremos que te has casado, suficiente tenemos con que te tengamos tu mancha en la familia. ―Los ojos entrecerrado de su padre solo captan como su sonrisa crece de nuevo. ―¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, inútil? 

―No soy una ramera, soy el burdel entero. Pero, oye, se agradece el halago.

Tal vez es el tono divertido o la sonrisa que intenta salir de sus labios apretados lo que hace que su padre apriete los dientes y haga un gesto a los guardias de la entrada que se acercan a paso rápido.

―Te entregaré a ellos mañana en el desayuno, ojalá para no volver a verte jamás. 

―El sentimiento es recíproco, padre. 

―¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡Llevároslo! ¡Largo de mi vista!

Solo puede mirar fijamente mientras sonríe de lado, un intento de que le explote la cabeza a su padre, y siente las manos enguantadas en su hombro derecho que lo gira de un tirón. Sin más, empieza a caminar con el suave empujón en su hombro que lo dirige entre pasillos demasiados grandes y vacíos. El sentimiento de batalla inconsciente que surge en los momentos menos oportunos se calma y lo deja un poco frío porque, una cosa es hacer gilipollas con su padre y otra cosa que ...que...¡Santa mierda! Va a ser entregado a sus enemigos y, nada más y nada menos que para ser una puta…

Se muerde el labio inferior, su culo sigue virgen, que desperdicio. ¡Tanto guardar su castidad anal para nada! Tanto miedo en quedar embarazado y que lo maten por ser el primero en la línea de sucesión que no ha podido disfrutar de ese placer. 

Siguen girando por los pasillos y presta algo de atención al entorno, lo llevan al ala de cuartos de invitados no deseados. Las suelas de sus botas gastadas no hacen ruido al pasar, un claro contraste con las del guardia. Cuando le abren una puerta al azar y lo empujan dentro, no dicen nada antes de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla.

Los primeros tres segundos, mira fijamente la puerta de madera por la que ha entrado, su mente en blanco. Tenía un futuro sombrío pero es que ahora ni siquiera se puede poner más negro. Inspira y se gira, sus ojos bailando por todos lados. Habitación, una cama doble, una chimenea y una silla de madera, todo sencillo y nada llamativo. Se adentra y camina sobre la alfombra verde, horrible, por cierto, aún en blanco. 

¿Qué va a pasar ahora con él? Tiene que parpadear el doble para que sus lagrimas regresen por donde han venido. No tiene sentido llorar, suelta un suspiro húmedo y camina deliberadamente a la silla de madera para sentarse. En cuanto el culo toca la madera, se arrepiente, que mierda tan incómoda. Eso lo distrae lo suficiente para no volverse loco. ¡No, nada de deprimirse! Nada de llorar, piensa en positivo, vas a poder salir del control de su padre, si, para estar bajo el control de un extraño.

―¡Joder!

El grito sale despedido junto a la silla que lanza contra la pared de una patada. Se pasea por la habitación, su mano ahuecada y apretando su mandíbula. Planes de años, todos a la mierda. Su frustración hace que dé algunas vueltas como un animal enjaulado, demasiado inquieto. Siente que sus lágrimas vuelven a él en olas y solloza antes de sentarse dejándose caer en la cama. Se tapa la cara con las manos y la espalda encorvada, joder, joder , joder,...

Inspira con ojos cerrados, los antebrazos ahora sobre sus rodillas y su cara despejada. Tiene que salir de esta. Cuando abre los ojos mira fijamente la chimenea de ladrillos y llena de hollín. Debe haber una manera, cualquiera, para escaparse. No puede comprar a los guardias, no tiene dinero. Tiene ser...durante el viaje a...a donde sea que lo vayan a llevar. Es pequeño en comparación de los tres jinetes que vio anoche, tal vez, creerán que es un pequeño idiota débil que no ha vivido 17 años en un establo domando caballos y recogiendo mierda, y, por lo tanto, bajaran la guardia. Si, probablemente, se crean que es el típico doncel que sale en los libros.

Mira hacia su barriga, técnicamente es un doncel típico, su culo de moja y puede tener hijos. Su labio superior se alza, no es delgado, los abundantes pelos en su pecho y su espalda ancha dicen que es tan femenino como el culo de un caballo pero...hay una oportunidad ahí y no va ha rechazarla. 

Es un profesional en parecer tonto, debería aprovechar también lo torpe que puede ser, es decir, se supone que es un doncel que vive encerrado y de alta nobleza. Joder, que potencial. Se levanta de la cama con energía renovada y mira por la ventana estrecha, queda poco para la puesta de sol. Mientras, decide echarse sobre la cama acolchada sin quitarse las botas con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Es probable que haya echado una cabezada porque cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos sobresaltado, está todo a oscuras y la puerta está abierta. Se incorpora sobre sus codos con el cuerpo rígido aún y los ojos hinchados. Dos hombres arrastran una bañera de madera hasta dejarla frente a la chimenea y a los pies de la cama. A continuación, se sienta y es todo un logro, porque, ugh, sigue medio dormido. Unas sirvientas entran con dos velas encendidas que dejan sobre la chimenea y los mismos hombres entran con baldes de agua y la echan, cosa que repiten reiteradamente mientras Jaskier se sacude el sueño del todo. 

Cuando lo vuelven a dejar solo, nota que la habitación es alumbrada por la luz anaranjada de las velas y no han encendido la chimenea. ¿Para qué molestarse? Resopla, acercándose. La bañera está llena de agua caliente y se siente tentado en tirarse de cabeza, ¿un baño caliente? ¿en una bañera? Que lujo, diantres. Inspira antes de girarse hacia una bandeja de comida caliente. ¿Qué clase de trampa es esta? Se esperaba que le trajeran un pedazo de pan, queso y un vaso de gua. Su boca se hace agua, y se pone a cenar y prácticamente lo inhala. Luego tarda tres segundos en quitarse la ropa y meterse con cuidado en el agua caliente con un gemido alto y aguado de satisfacción. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin tener un baño caliente? 

Ni siquiera lo intenta pensar, con la barriga llena y el agua caliente, se relaja de inmediato y empieza a lavarse en serio cuando está apunto de dormirse. Lava su pelo con un poco de jabón y luego hace lo mismo con el cuerpo. Lo va a aprovechar lo máximo. Sus ojos miran alrededor para buscar con qué secarse antes de caer en una toalla en el respaldar de la silla, luego mira hacia el asiento donde hay lo que parece ropa apilada. Quieren que se lave y se cambie de ropa...ilusos.

No se levanta de inmediato, sigue chapoteando hasta que el agua se vuelve tibia y sale con el cuerpo caliente y relajado. Camina hasta la silla sin molestarse en coger la toalla, agarra la ropa y la desdobla, observándola con cuidado.

Tras un rápido chequeo llega a una conclusión...es horrible. Una blusa burdeos bajo una chaqueta abotonada color marrón y unos anchos pantalones del mismo color. ¿De dónde han sacado semejante bazofia? Resopla mientras se pasa la toalla por la cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua y luego se pone sus calzones. Y se va a la cama tras poner su blusa azul ceniza y su pantalones negros de cintura alta escondidos en la cama, no se fia. Quieren que no parezca un plebeyo, resopla. Llegan 17 años tarde.

Lanza las almohadas al otro lado de la habitación y se echa sobre el colchón tirando de una manta sobre él. Está acostumbrado a dormir en un colchón de paja y sin almohadas, así que la situación se presta extraña para poder dormirse y pese a que tiene sueño, le es imposible pegar ojo. Su mente dando vuelta sobre el qué pasará mañana.

La mañana llega demasiado pronto para su gusto y se encuentra mirando por la ventana cómo se va aclarando el cielo. Intentó abrir la puerta pero está tan cerrada como la mente del viejo rey. Se ha vestido ya, su pantalones negros de cintura alta bien apretados al igual que sus botas que le llegan a la rodilla. Se ha dejado la blusa gris sin atar y suelta, enseñando el principio de su pecho con vello. Es probable que tenga ojeras y esté pálido, su pelo tampoco ayuda, aún no se ha peinado, y con sus rizos salvajes del baño de ayer girando en todas direcciones sobre su cabeza, va a parecer un nido. 

Va a ser un día terrible, concluye tirando de sus rizos hacia atrás con la mano derecha.

La puerta es abierta y se gira levemente, hay un guardia mirándolo. 

―¿Vas a decir algo o me seguirás mirando en ese inquietante silencio? ―Mira al guardia con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Vamos. ―Le gruñe el hombre. 

―Eh, creo que no. ―Dice cruzándose de brazos. ―Miedo escénico, ya ves.

―Sal o te saco yo.

―Me gustaría verte intentándolo. ―Bromea. Aunque está tentado en decirlo enserio, prefiere salir ileso. 

Descruza sus brazos y camina rápidamente al hueco entre la puerta y el guardia que le impide salir flechado del lugar alzando su brazo. Mira el brazo casi a su pecho y luego de reojo al hombre, que quita el brazo solo para agarrarle el brazo un poco más arriba del codo. 

―Andando. ―El guardia le gruñe y él solo puede seguir el camino para que no le arranque el brazo.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―Su voz suena demasiada alta y, ante el silencio que le sigue, intenta mirar con disimulo hacia alguna salida. 

Un par de guardias están en el próximo giro de pasillos y una mala sensación se hunde en su estómago. Sus pies se mueven más lentos y el hombre empieza a arrastrarlo en su mayoría. Sus ojos azules miran por las ventanas y paredes, están cerca de la sala del trono, hay una salida directa pasando por el pasillo a la derecha. Vuelve la mirada al suelo y mira de reojo al guardia.

―¿Estoy en lo correcto si pienso que no puedo sobornarte? 

―Totalmente. Mueve tus malditos pies y anda.

―Creo que me estoy desmayando.―Murmura por lo bajo, el agarre en su abrazo se aprieta y siente los dedos clavándose.

―No te atrevas a-

―¡Oh, señor! ¡Creo que veo tu luz! ―Grita, sus piernas se doblan y se deja caer en peso. 

El guardia intenta volver a ponerlo de pie con las manos en sus axilas pero no funciona, Jaskier y su cuerpo acaba desparramado por el suelo de losas frías. Los dos guardias del pasillo corren hacia ellos y él cierra los ojos cuando el otro guardia le suelta los brazos.

―¿Qué ocurre, señor?

―Agarradlo y llevadlo al comedor. 

―Pero, señor, está inconsciente. 

―¡Moveros!

Los dos guardias jóvenes se miran entre sí, dubitativos y Jaskier aprovecha.

Se levanta como una flecha y pasa entre los dos más jóvenes. Escucha los gritos a su espalda y aumenta su velocidad, pasa de pasillo con los latidos de su corazón como acompañante y la blusa moviéndose con la corriente de aire. Gira a la derecha en una curva abierta para ganar velocidad y hay un golpe en su estómago que le saca el aire de los pulmones con un sonido de gutural antes de caer al suelo de espaldas. 

Intenta levantarse y solo logra dar dos pasos alrededor del muro negro de un hombre enorme antes de que le agarren de un brazo por atrás y Jaskier se gire para darle un codazo en la cara al guardia antes de que otros dos se lancen a por él y el caos estalle. Hay muchos gritos y golpes antes de que se acabe.

Está jadeando, su cara está apretada contra el suelo y dos hombres están retorciendo sus brazos y clavando sus rodillas sobre su espalda. Cierra los ojos y reprime la frustración e ira que lo queman vivo. Sigue resoplando cuando lo levantan sin soltar sus brazos y Jaskier solo parpadea para intentar mirar con quien se había chocado antes, solo que no hay nada o nadie. Jodida mierda. Había estado tan cerca. 

―Joder.―Sisea.

Los guardias a su espalda le ignoran. Su ceño está apretado al igual que su mandíbula. Su boca sabe a sangre y le duele las manos, está casi seguro que ahora no va a poder buscar un hueco para escapar. 

Hay más guardias en este pasillo, solo que custodiando una puerta. Le sueltan tres pasos antes de llegar y él inspira hondo, mete la blusa de nuevo en sus pantalones y echa su cabello hacia atrás con un manotazo. Camina los tres pasos y endereza su espalda con la barbilla alzada. 

―Tened cuidado, es violento. ―Escucha decir el primer guardia por lo bajo a los otros.

―Jódete. ―Le gruñe sin aparta los ojos de la puerta de madera pulida en arco mientras se abre. 

Hay fuego en su mirada cuando encuentra los ojos de su padre. Es un comedor, hay una gran mesa con alimentos y hay varias personas sentadas. No sabe cuales son familia, pero reconoce al viejo y la vieja. Hay un joven y una muchacha. Cuando las puertas quedan totalmente abiertas, entra con una zancada larga, dándole una fuerte mirada al hombre junto a la puerta que cierra la boca con fuerza y agacha la cabeza. No quiere que nombren su llegada.

Camina más despacio a la mesa alargada, sus barbilla sigue alzada y una de sus manos está en el bolsillo del pantalón. Los dos jóvenes le miran con curiosidad, su madre no le mira y hay hombre enorme al que no va a mirar porque está demasiado ocupando mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre con intensidad. 

El viejo aparta la mirada primero y puede observar con más cuidado los sitios en la mesa. Padres e hijos agrupados en la cabeza y dos asientos más allá se sienta un par de desconocidos. Elige sacar una silla frente al hombre de negro mientras se pasa la lengua por los dientes, intentado limpiar la sangre de ahí. Coloca un codo sobre la mesa y se inclina para apoyar su mejilla en la mano, mirando de nuevo a la cabeza de la mesa.

Hay una amenaza implícita en la cara de su padre, quiere que se comporte bien, probablemente. 

Es un ser asqueroso y rastrero al que le espera el peor de los finales. Se encuentra pensado, sus ojos fijos en su padre. 

Jaskier se vuelve a sentar bien, intentado relajarse porque nada sale bien si solo sigue así. Mira al frente y solo alza una ceja en reacción ante un par de ojos que brillan de un color dorado. Es bastante inesperado, nunca ha visto este color de ojos nunca. El dueño de los ojos tiene cabello negro muy corto y una barba que no pasa del par de centímetros, probablemente para tapar las pequeñas cicatrices de su rostro. El otro también tiene ojos dorados pero de pelo castaño algo más largo, por su rostro parece joven y tiene lineas alrededor de la boca que derivan de una sonrisa fácil.

―¿Esta persona quién es, madre?―Escucha decir a la muchacha sentada al lado de la vieja bruja. Tiene el cabello castaño en una trenza.

Jaskier se incorpora a la conversación de inmediato, perdiendo el momento para poder hablar con los desconocidos.

―Tu hermano, por supuesto. 

―No le dirijas la palabra de nuevo. ―Le sisea su madre, sus ojos castaños fulminándolo.

―¿O qué? ― Jaskier sonríe. ―¿Me volverás a enviar a lanzar por el barranco?

―Nalya. ―Murmura el viejo y ella aprieta la mandíbula y vuelve a su plato. 

El momento deja el lugar con una tensión palpable y está bastante tentado a volver a abrir su gran boca pero las muchachas entren con los platos y se mantiene callado. Mientras que los platos se sirven, el rey carraspea.

―Estos hombres vienen de Rivia. ―Informa hacia Jaskier. ―Irás con ellos tras el desayuno. 

Parpadea hacia los dos hombres, el de pelo negro le asiente y el castaño le mira en silencio. Jaskier asiente, más por dar respuesta que por otra cosa. No son dos hombres, parecen armarios empotrados, músculos enormes por todos lados. No va a poder escapar con estos.

―Bueno, no es como si tuviera opción, pedazo de mierda. ―Murmura y luego recuerda a los dos hombres, no sabe si han conseguido escucharle pero el movimiento abortado en el castaño es suficiente respuesta.

Se entretiene comiendo con desgana para intentar no volver a provocar el destino pese a que Nalya intenta lanzarle púas, está siendo demasiado impulsivo y no puede columpiarse demasiado. Lo mismo hace con los desconocidos, intenta no observar demasiado y desea que se caiga algún ladrillo y lo mate. O que se indigeste el muslo de pollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3

**Author's Note:**

> Que nervios! Es mi primer fic Geraskier, hahsha, a ver como saldrá


End file.
